Bathtime in Markarth
by notcommandershepard
Summary: After a long hard journey, the Dragonborn, along with Aela and Argis, go to a new bathhouse in Markarth. Little do they know that the incense used there contains an aphrodisiac...I filled this for a prompt on Kink Meme. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline let out a huff as she reached the entrance to Markarth Keep. She bent forwards, resting her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She heard her comrades approach, panting to catch their breath. "You guys okay back there?"

"Not all of us have your stamina," Aela the Huntress replied, fighting to catch her breath. "Next time, we're going around the mountain instead of over it."

"That's one thing we can both agree on," Argis the Bulwark responded, out of breath.

On their journey, Argis and Aela did not get along well. After a mead-fueled argument at their first campsite, they never really seemed to get on well. The only time they did get along was when they were ambushed by Forsworn, but only to get in an argument afterwards over who killed more forsworn.

"Can we at least take a horse next time, if not for all the junk you find," he asked.

The Dragonborn shot an icy glare towards her housecarl. "It's not junk! I might need it for…something later. Or I could sell it."

Argis chuckled. "Do you know how much crap you've got at home? I don't know how many enchanted helmets one needs, especially if the owner is a master enchanter!" Aela could help but let out a small laugh. Even on their journeys together, Evangeline seemed to have a nose for those things.

"Anyways," she started, ignoring his jibe. "I understand that we're all worn out, but I would like to fund a treat for you guys. There's a bathhouse here in Markarth, and I thought we could all do with a few hours of relaxation.

"I'm in, if it means no more mountains," Aela complained. "If I have to climb one more mountain with this ice-brained fool," she said, glaring at Argis, "I think I'll offer myself to the next dragon I see."

"Come on, huntress," Argis teased. "Are you going to let a mountain best you? I thought you were made of stronger stuff than that!"

Aela placed a hand over her dagger. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you," she threatened.

Evangeline intervened, stepping in between the two. "Enough. You've done nothing but bicker and argue this whole trip. If you get thrown in Cidhna Mine, I'm not going to bust you out!"

Aela lowered her hand, but her eyes never left Argis.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes later, the company entered the giant bathtub, sighing with relief as the warm water eased their tense muscles.

"Gods, I needed this," Evangeline muttered, sinking into the warm water.

"You know what," Aela asked, to no one in particular. "This is the best adventure we've been on."

"Mmm…," Argis responded.

Evangeline breathed in the intoxicating aroma of the burning incense around her. With every breath she took, it seemed as if her nipples got harder and certain parts of her anatomy began to warm up.

The Dragonborn looked to her companions. "Is it me or are you guys slightly turned on by this?"

Aela looked at her, a hunger growing in her eyes. "A little, yeah." She moved closer to Evangeline. The Dragonborn ached for the huntress, wanting her to get closer.

"Oh, fuck it," she said, quickly closing the distance between them. Their lips met, melting into the other as they deepened the kiss.

A few moments later, the heard Argis move closer to them. "I can't take this anymore," he growled. He tore the huntress away from Evangeline, replacing her mouth with his. Evangeline thought that Aela would kill him right there, but Aela snaked her tongue out to meet his.

Evangeline went behind the huntress, hungrily kissing her neck and moved her right hand to her head, running her fingers through the huntress's fiery mane. Her other hand moved to her breast, working her nipple between her thumb and index finger. Argis lowered his mouth to Aela's unoccupied breast, enclosing her nipple in his mouth.

His hand moved towards her womanhood, slowly inserting a finger into her. She gasped with pleasure. He slowly pushed in and out, eliciting moans from the huntress, whose hips began to thrust in sync with his finger. He replaced his finger with his cock and began thrusting, slowly at first, but increases his pace as Aela tries to keep up with her pelvis.

She starts panting as the both reach glorious release, and screams as she climaxes. Argis gave one final thrust before spilling his seed into her, then collapsed after exiting.

Aela turned around to face Evangeline, pulling herself closer to Evangeline. "Your turn," she whispered seductively, lips grazing her ear. Aela pulled back and thrust her tongue into the Dragonborn's mouth. They melted into each other as Aela began to massage Evangeline's bundle of nerves. She put her two fingers inside of her, and tried to find Evangeline's sweet spot. She curled her fingers, and Evangeline thrust her hips forwards, moaning with desire as Aela slowly curled her fingers. Her pelvis thrust wildly as she climaxed, letting out a scream.

They pulled away, leaning on the sides of the tub, gasping for breath. The Dragonborn closed her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Who's ready to climb another mountain?"


End file.
